


Girls Love Girls and Boys

by jesswritesimagines



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You're bi and you're the only one who joins Elena's Gay-Straight Alliance.





	Girls Love Girls and Boys

Elena ran home, slamming the door to the apartment in her rush to find her brother. When she saw him sitting at the kitchen table with his headphones on, she practically threw her backpack onto the couch and ran up to him.

“ALEX!”

Her younger brother nearly jumped out of his seat at her raised voice. He removed his headphones as he turned to glare at his sister for startling him.

“What is it?!” It was then that he noticed her distressed expression. “Whoa, what happened? Did your GSA thing not go well?”

“No, it did! Kind of. I mean, only one person showed up, but -” She was about to start rambling but Alex cut her off.

“Only one person? No way! I know for a fact there’s more gay people at school than just you and one other person!”

“I know there are! Maybe people were just busy! But that’s not important - do you know Y/N?”

“Y/N Y/L/N?” he repeated. “Yeah, I think I’ve seen her around sometimes. Why?”

“She was the one who came to the meeting! And, and we started talking ‘cause we were the only ones there, and - I don’t know! She’s just really sweet, and funny, and-”

“Do you have a crush on her?”

“YES! And it’s killing me because I don’t even know if she’s gay!”

“I mean…she was at GSA so there’s at least a chance, right?”

“I guess… I’m just nervous…”

Alex threw an arm around her. “Relax, I’ll help you out.”

“You will?!”

“Of course! Honestly, you need it.”

~

A week later, Alex accompanied his sister to the next GSA meeting so he could provide moral support. The meeting was after school, in a small classroom. When they arrived you were already there.

“Hey, Elena!” You were sitting on one of the desks, your backpack on the floor. When you saw Alex, you smiled. “New member?”

“Oh, uh, this is my brother, Alex,” Elena said, putting her bag down.

“‘Sup?” he asked, raising a hand in a casual wave.

“Well, I was thinking maybe people just don’t know about the GSA - maybe we should make fliers!” you suggested. You started listing some of the other ideas you’d had, including a bake sale to raise money for LGBT-friendly charities, and while they were all extremely good ideas, Elena was *way* too distracted by how cute you looked when you were excited.

“Hey, uh, Y/N?” she asked once you had finished explaining your ideas and she had gathered her courage. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course,” you replied. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if…if maybe…” She paused - she’d never expected asking a girl out to be so hard. Still, she wanted this more than anything. Behind her, Alex was watching, proud of his sister. “If…maybe you wanted to go out on a date with me?”

Your bright smile nearly made her knees weak. “I would love to! Hey, there’s a really good ice cream place about a block from here, if you want to go tomorrow?” you suggested.

“Tomorrow works!” She was grinning now. “I can’t wait. I’m…really glad I asked you - I wasn’t going to at first, since I wasn’t sure if you were gay, but then I just…had to.”

“Elena, I wear flannel on a daily basis. My outfit screams that I’m bisexual.”


End file.
